Uncompleted Mission
by Tiger723
Summary: The Black Order finds themselves a new General with two innocence fragments. Mysteries follow the kid like a shadow and Lavi finds himself trying to solve them all. Possible Laven or close brother relationship.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a warm afternoon after a morning rain. The roads were muddy, but the path was clear. Three figures sneaked through the crowd, practically undetectable if not for their voices chatting away.

"Hey," her voice was feminine. "Does anyone else have a bad feeling?"

"Like something important is about to happen, yeah." A redhead answered back, checking their surroundings in case of a sudden attack. Can never be too careful even if they were close to headquarters.

"Ch. Idiots don't feel things like that," raven hair shimmered in the moist air. At first glance, the third figure looked feminine but the low voice that practically growled when talking and cobalt eyes that glared gave away his true gender.

"That's mean, Yuu-Chan," the said boy didn't think twice about killing anyone that used his first name, well at least he tried. The redhead easily dodged having expected the punch.

"Let's keep going guys." Lenalee, about the only one who could stop them, spoke up before they attracted anymore attention.

They began walking down a less populated street to return home. It was getting colder as sunset was coming closer. Passing by an alleyway, something caught in the corner of the one-eyed redhead. It was movement. Not just normal movement, but a white twitching _thing._ He couldn't help but stop, he was always the curious one. His companions did so too.

"What is it Lavi?" Lenalee said.

"That," the two followed the teens pointed finger towards a old man, by the looks of it, slumped in the farthest corner.

"What is that?" being a worrywart like she is, she started down the dark alley.

"It's probably just another stupid drunk. Don't worry about it," Kanda, the one always ready to kill if need be, said.

"No, I thinks it's a boy, and around our age, too." Lavi said standing next to Lenalee, who were about a foot away from the kid. Looking closer, the boy was on the short side, in black jeans, and a red shirt. Something nagged in the back of his mind, but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Then, why does it have fucking white hair like its 50," Kanda spat, walking to stand behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know but, what's with him twitching every few seconds?" the girl asked.

Lavi bent down and noticed that the boy's gloved hands were pressed on his stomach. The weird feeling was now yelling at him to move the boy's hands. Listening to the feeling he reached over and lifted the white haired hands, only to gasp loudly and drop the hand and jump back. He landed on his butt when he jumped. The reaction caused both of his friends to worry once again.

"What's wrong Lavi, what happened?"

"H-he's covered in . . . blood. Tha-that's not a red s-shirt, it's his red bl-blood," Lavi could only tremble at the thought of so much blood. All three cringed back at that much blood. Kanda hid his well since the Kanda Yuu was not afraid of anything. Or thats what most believed. The only sign that the kid was alive was the constant twitching and shallow breathing.

"What do we do, can we help him?" Lenalee asked the raven haired man, him being the leader of the three.

"Ch. Don't have much of a choice," He walked over, not minding the blood he got on his clothes as he picked the brat up and slung him over his back like a bag. "Let's go home."

They rushed home, carrying a boy that would change the way they thought about everything, not that anyone else knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

~{0.0}~

_A boy no older than five with crimson colored hair screamed. He screamed and screamed even though he knew that no one would hear him. The boy knew. They knew. __**He **__knew._

_And even if someone did hear him, who would help someone like him. He was trash. Bought, used, then sold when he became useless. An endless cycle going around and around and around with no end in sight._

_One of the three men suddenly grabbed his arm and held it out. __**He **__snickered._

"_Wh-What are you doing?" He struggled. He wiggled, scratched, and tried to bite his way out. It was useless. He just wasn't as strong as normal. He couldn't think of any sane people who would be able to fight back after running for two days straight, only stopping to hide when he thought they had found him._

_**He **__pulled out a needle filled with a dark black liquid.. Fear spread through the young boy as the needle came closer and closer to his arm._

_The moment the needle broke through skin and the liquid entered the bloodstream, the boy screamed._

_With one final scream, blackness seeped in and he fell unconscious._

~{0.0}~

A soft knock against the headmasters door indicated a visit. "Come in," he called from his position at the desk.

Lenalee entered along with her two 'friends'. "Hey, nee-san. Has the boy woke up yet?"

"That was what we were discussing," Komui, the head master, pointed to bookmen, who was seated at the couch in his office. The boy became a common talk in the Black Order. After the bloodied clothes were removed to inspect the wound, they had discovered innocence. How the new exorcist could be so close to headquarters yet be so heavily injured was still a mystery.

"Ah, bookman-san. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"AH! Panda, what are you doing he-" Lavi's voice stopped with a book to the face from a very angry panda. That was Lavi's nickname for the old man who took care of him. He was extremely short and had hair and makeup that made him look like an actual panda. Hence the nickname.

Kanda, the final of the three, took a seat opposite of the elder. Kanda was not the type of person to do anything he didn't want to. Or was forced to, which would happen about once a millennium.

"Then please continue, "Lenalee said.

" . . . well, as I was saying the boy you guys found in the alleyway is still alive," Lavi and Lenalee both sighed, "However," they tensed once again, "he was shot with a gun in two places."

Shot. Twice. With a _gun. _That can never be good. Even if they battled demons for a living, that didn't mean they could live through everything. But he was alive so it was okay, right?

"So he'll be okay?" Komui asked.

There was a hesitant pause as bookman thought for a moment. Lenalee squirmed a little in anticipation. "He _should_ be okay. . . but . . . "

"But what, bookman."

"On further study of the wound, I found something very perplexing."

"And that is . . . ," Komui was getting a little worried that he was trying to stall before telling them the news. He usually only did that if it was too horrible or he didn't understand it.

"The bullet was not from a normal gun," looking at the confused expressions he explained, "he was shot with innocence."

Komui gasped and his eyes widened.

Lavi gaped like a fish.

Lenalee's mouth was covered with her tiny hands and she about ready to cry.

Then Komui realized something and his eyes narrowed in thought. "We only have one exorcist that has a gun filled with innocence. And something tells me, he would do it."

"Marian Cross. What shit did he get into now?" Kanda spat. "Even he wouldn't go around shooting random people."

"Actually," Bookmen continued, "I believe it has something to do with the fact the boy has innocence."

Komui blinked, "That still doesn't explain why Cross shot him."

Lavi grinned, "Guess we will have to ask the boy when he wakes up."

"But what is more confusing is that the boy has a curse." All eyes turned to bookmen wanting another explanation. You don't normally see many people walking around with a curse.

"Did any of you see his face?" They shook their heads indication a 'no.' The boy's white hair was fairly long and covered up the top half of the face; it ended just passed the boys shoulders. Plus, the trio were more focused on the wound than checking out what the kids looks like. "If you had then you would notice that he has a red scar running down his right side of his face, starting from his forehead, down his eye and across his face. I've read about curses but I unfortunately don't know the extent or the details of the curse."

"Guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up and tell us. He sure has alot to explain."

Lavi sighed. He was exhausted from thinking about the new enigma in the hospital ward.

'At least it won't be so boring around here, I have a feeling that he is going to have many puzzles that I will solve, one way or another.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lavi was currently sitting in one of the hospital beds of the infirmary wing reading up on the fall of Rome. During his last mission, he had the unfortunate luck of being thrown down a flight of stairs. Only due to his fast reflexes that he escaped with just a few bruises and a broken toe. The only thing keeping him in the infirmary was the head nurse. Man, was she scary and forceful.

A moan from the other occupied bed drew his attention from the book he was memorizing. Knowing who it was he got up and made his way to the other teenager. It had been two weeks since they had brought the boy to headquarters. The boy was laying on the white bed in a simple white long sleeve shirt and pants; the head nurse left on his gloves in case he wasn't fully comfortable with his arm-parasitic innocence wasn't always the prettiest. Hopefully, the boy was waking up. True enough, the boys eyes slowly opened. They focused on the glimmering emerald eye staring at him. The white haired boy blinked at the smiling bookmen Jr.

"Good morning~!" Lavi sang, loudly, to make sure his new 'friend' was awake. The boy's wounds healed faster than expected but the boy wouldn't wake up for anything, but Lavi wasn't complaining (much) since he was the first to greet his new ally.

". . . Bookmen? . . . no . . . bookmen apprentice?" To say Lavi was shocked, would be an understatement.

He was intrigued by the boy since not even a minute talking with him and he had discovered something most people couldn't figure out in their lifetime.

Lavi bookmen was also weary of the boy now, since he found out one of his secrets so fast. At first glance, the boy looked not the brightest but after that first surprise, Lavi didn't know what to expect.

Snapping out of his mini trance, he decided to observe the young teenager no older than 13, he had guessed upon earlier inspection when he was bored. His shoulder length white hair that was pushed to the side in order to show his eyes clearly, was slightly curvy and framed his heart shaped face. Although his expression was black, his eyes were a whole different level. Even a Bookmen like him couldn't decipher everything behind those large silver, gray eyes. Lavi was jumping around in joy within his mind since he found a new person to observe. Too bad for Kanda since he would have to split his time between the two.

"Uno . . . where am I?" the boy asked looking around. And then Lavi took note of his voice. It was angelic. Lavi couldn't really explain it but the voice felt almost inhuman; it was just that good. It was the perfect pitch and he felt like he could listen to his voice forever. Lavi couldn't even imagine if the boy sang with that voice.

"The infirmary of the Black Order," Lavi replied looking for any signs of emotions. Apparently those words sparked something since the boy relaxed and a content look showed up on his face. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before smiling a 'polite' smile towards the redhead.

"Is it alright if I talk to a Komui Lee, please bookmen apprentice." 'So he knows Komui, too. Interesting.'

"Only if you call me Lavi instead, that's my name and for the records, I'm Bookmen Jr. not his apprentice." 'For now at least,' Lavi mentally added.

The boy stood up and held out his – gloved? – hand to Lavi who shook it, "You can call me Allen."

"Mmmm, nope, I like Moyashi-Chan better," Lavi laughed when he saw the slight twitch of one of the eyebrows. "Here, come with me."

Lavi lead him down the halls of the Order, ignoring the curious glances directed to the new kid. Rumors spread fast inside the Church. So now, all exorcists, scientists and even the all the generals, minus Cross, knew about the mysterious boy that was shot with Cross's Judgment. Most wanted to know what he'd done to piss off the madman, some were too scared to ask, scratch that-everyone was scared to even approach the boy. Although Lavi thought it could also be due to the aura the boy was wearing-untouchable.

Finally stopping in front of an office door, Allen raised his hand to knock but Lavi just pushed open the door and announced, "HE'S AWAKE~~~!" Than, to further make his entrance, the hyper redhead dragged the boy with him as he entered ignoring the tensing of the boy he was dragging.

Immediately, three heads turned to the two boys. Still dragging Allen, Lavi walked over to the headmaster's desk, letting go only when they were both standing in front of everyone.

Silver eyes scanned the two older men sitting on a couch. One was smaller and looked strikingly close to a panda, while the other one was holding a pencil, sketching on a paper. His eyes fell on the Chinese man behind the desk. "N-nice to meet you Komui Lee," Allen said, holding out his hand as a way of greeting.

Komui stood up and took the outstretched hand into his own, "Just call me Komui, . . . "

"My name is Allen. Sorry about interrupting your meeting with a General and Bookmen," Allen completely missed the shocked expressions on the room's occupants faces or the amused one on Lavi as the eye patch Jr. leaned against the wall. The headmaster sat back down in his chair, lifting his coffee for a sip.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about us?" Komui was now very interested in knowing how a young fourteen year old (based on his height and looks) knew so much. Komui trusted that Lavi didn't explain so much if he just woke up.

"Of course, I wasn't Cross's apprentice for nothing," Komui choked on his coffee. Lavi slipped and almost fell flat on his face before catching himself. General Tiedoll stopped his sketch and looked at the boy. Bookmen leaned in with twinkling eyes that demanded information. Allen tilted his head to the side in a very innocent way, "is something the matter?"

"N-no . . . it's just that I thought he, uh, shot you . . . with his gun" Komui nervously said.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, apparently he didn't want to come back to the Black Order. He usually shoots me if he wants to get away from me," he laughed while he scratched the back of neck. "But back to business, Komui-san, I was told by my master to come here and become one of the exorcists. I had a letter of recommendation but it was in my coat pocket. You wouldn't happen to know where that went, do you?" He asked.

Komui though for a moment. "Ah!" He dove his hand into a pile of papers by his desk and pulled out a small black box. "We got rid of your jacket since it was beyond a few washes but we put everything on you within this," he opened it and pulled an envelope, "could you mean this letter?" The letter was blank except a simple cursive 'M.C.' in the lower right hand corner.

Allen smiled and told Komui, "he told me to give it to you so you may open it."

While Komui opened the letter, Allen pulled the black box towards him to get his belongings. He checked to make sure it was all there; he needed all in order to survive here. He made sure he had all of things.

Komui shrugged and opened the letter and said it outloud for the other listeners,

"_Dear Komui,_

_My idiot apprentice should have made his way to you. He has white hair and a scar down his face, don't worry about that. He will probably tell you the basics of them. If not, good luck. He won't open up to a lot of people even if he seems that way._

_I've been teaching him for the past three or so years. He has two innocent fragments. _

_One: a parasitic type innocent arm. Two: his necklace that enhances his voice. _

_He's powerful and has already reached that of a General level so be careful._

_P.S. His name is Allen no last name. Again, no big deal._

_NEVER do the following, these appear from moderate to extreme don'ts:_

_1. Play any gambling game with him_

_2. Give him alcohol_

_3. Piss him off too much_

_4. Try to seduce him in any way (IF YOU WANT TO DIE, GO AHEAD)_

_Good luck,_

_Marian Cross._

_P.S. Make sure you feed him, he gets pretty weird when he's hungry."_

If their interests weren't peaked before, it sure as hell was now. Another General with two innocent fragments was new, since only Cross was known to be able to control two. Plus, telling them NOT to do something was just screaming at them to do them.

It was quiet before Bookmen spoke, "Do you really have two innocent fragments, Mr. Allen?"

The boy nodded, "Master said to test my Synchronize rate with someone named Hevlaska."

Komui found his voice and said, "Ah yes, would you like join us?" Komui already knew the answer seeing as everyone wanted to find out who this new exorcist was. Sadly, the General had to leave to get some sleep before his departure next week; however, he was first going to call back the other Generals. They may want to meet the new kid if he was going to be the new General.

The group silently made their way to the elevator. About half way there Lavi's need for facts took over and he began asking questions. "Hey, Moyashi-Chan, what is your opinion about Cross?"

The boy stiffened, "Do you want the truth, Lavi?" There was something in that closed off voice that made Lavi want to back down. He nodded after some hesitation.

Allen faced the bookmen Jr. and smiled a truly fake smile, "A mean, drunk bastard that throws a ten year old boy at debt collectors so he can run away to go make more debts."

'So he hasn't changed at all,' was a collective though going through the three listeners.

Lavi then went over what he said before a thought struck him, "How old are you, Allen?"

"How old do I look?"

"13." For some reason, Allen twitched at that educated guess.

"I'm 15."

"Sorry, it's just hard to tell with your small build and your hair. Do you bleach it?" Lavi knew not to ask anything too personal but he still wanted to know. White hair was rare unless you were old. But he almost regretted it when he the carefree aura was suddenly replaced with a dead, cold air. It was like a switch, it was instant.

Allen visibly stiffened and he hid his eyes under bangs as he looked ahead, "No. It just turned that way."

Before Lavi could interrogate the boy any more, they reached the floating elevator that took them down to the lowest level towards Hevlaska. She appeared the moment the elevator stopped.

She reached down and took the boy who didn't even struggle, so he must have seen some pretty interesting things to be not scared of the giant squid lady. Or he's good at hiding his feelings. Lavi suspected both. Suddenly, his left hand and neck began glowing green. Innocence. Hevlaska spoke, "I'll check your left hand first." Allen nodded and put it up so she could rate it easier. " . . . 15% . . . 27% . . . 38% . . . 72% . . . 96% . . . 107% . . 126%. It seems 126% is the limit of your . . . Crown Clown, I believe you called it. Now your necklace is next."

Allen's right hand reached under his shirt and brought out a silver cross on a silver chain. Lavi didn't remember that being there when he picked up the boy. Since the boy was higher up than the three, they couldn't see any details of the necklace except the color silver. The moment that Hevlaska touched it, it gave off a bright green light that caused the exorcist to squint and look away. Slowly the light dimmed and they found Allen back on the platform.

"What was the Synchronize rate of his innocence?" Komui asked.

Hevlaska paused, determining if it was okay to say. After a small nod from Allen, she spoke, ". . . His Synchronize rate was . . . 185%. I have not encountered anyone like you, Allen. Even I cannot predict what will happen in your future."

It took a few minutes before it finally sunk in. 185%, the highest rate anyone has ever heard of, even Cross who used to hold the record of 130%. Then they remembered he was only a few digits from his record. He is stronger than Cross. What did this mean?

Allen turned to them and smiled like nothing amazing was just done, "Can we go talk in your office."

"S-Sure." Was all Komui could say before hitting the switch to take them back up.

Lavi couldn't wait for him to be introduced to everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Now Komui, I'm sure you have some questions but I have a few things we need to go over," Allen was explaining as he got down to business. The four had just sat down back in Komui's office. "First, I want my synchro rate to be a secret between us; I don't really like to draw attention to myself. I think my looks do that well enough by themselves. Now that doesn't mean I won't become a general, but I am pretty young." Komui nodded, he could understand that. Allen eyed bookmen and Lavi out of the corner of his eye. They nodded. They could keep secrets as long as they got to record it, easy enough.

"Second, I will NOT, I repeat, not give any information on Master Cross's location. And even if I did, he wouldn't be there by the time you got there anyways." Komui nodded, remembering how Cross could disappear in a matter of seconds and stay hidden. After all, he ran away from the order six years ago and they still couldn't catch him.

"That's about it unless I think of any otherwise but I am sure we can work it out when the problem arises. Any questions?" Allen motioned to Komui.

"Well, first can you fill this form out? It's just basic information." Komui explained as he handed the boy a sheet of paper. The boy took it while the head chief picked up his phone to call for a new uniform. During this, Lavi excused himself who said he was going to go tell EVERYONE Allen was awake since that was the only thing he was allowed to disclose.

"Uno . . . Komui-san? I'm finished," Komui jumped when he heard the new kid. He hadn't even heard him finish let alone move. The kid was silent. Komui was going to let bookmen interrogate him when he saw the boy yawn. Being as polite as he was, Allen tried to cover it up under his hand.

Komui sighed, "I'm sure bookmen has a few questions that he would like to ask you but seeing as you just woke up from a mini-coma, we can pick this up tomorrow when I introduce you as a general. Bookmen, could you show him to his new room?"

Bookmen nodded and left with Allen in tow.

~{0.0}~

When Allen woke up, he was greeted by a scientist named Reever who handed him a black uniform with gold lining. It was an old military style with gold buttons down the coat which ended mid thigh for Allen. The gold trimmed pants had fit nicely and the black lace up boots were amazing. Allen thought he didn't look half bad. Feeling his stomach rumble, he started out in a random direction, not knowing where he was going but wanting to end up in the lunchroom.

Allen ran into Lavi in the hallway. "Hey Moyashi-Chan~!" Twitch "Want to go get some breakfast with me and meet the rest of the gang?" Lavi laughed when the white haired boy nodded his head similar to a bobble head.

Lavi talked about anything and everything entertaining to the new recruit as they made their way to the lunch room. Allen didn't seem to mind, he almost looked interested. A part of Lavi wanted to see how much it took to make him annoyed. There was a very short list of who could tolerate Lavi's chatting; Lavi had a feeling Allen's name was going to be added soon.

Arriving at the cafeteria, the two exorcists came face to face with a man guarding the entrance doors. Two vertical dots on a forehead with short blond bangs framing a stoic face. In the back was a short braid. The stoic face was slightly annoyed when Lavi came over and started talking. Allen observed him before he remember the _'the bastards with no feelings,' _as his master had once told him.

Lavi went up to greet him, "Yo Link this is Allen, a new general." Link only looked up to scan the boy before heading back to work. "Don't mind him Allen; he's still a little uptight from working at Central."

"It's okay, Crows are usually trained without too much emotion, so it's understandable."

Lavi grinned when Link's head shot up when Allen said Crow. Lavi leaned over to whisper into Links ear, "He did that to me too. Isn't he interesting?" Link nodded while he narrowed his eyes on the new general he was planning on stalki-he means 'looking into.'

When Link was about to question the boy, the said boy's stomach started rumbling dangerously. The new kid suddenly blushed and looked away sheepishly. Lavi laughed and dragged the boy through the door.

~{0.0}~

Komui was in his office reading the basic information sheet Allen filled out the night before. He read the piece of paper probably twenty times the night before and was praying that maybe it was his eyes and the words would magically fix or rearrange themselves after a good nights sleep. Nope, the pretty cursive writing was there. And it said the same thing as last night.

'Name: _Allen_

Parents: _Unknown.I'm an orphan. _

Gender: _Male._

Birthday: _Unknown. I'm 15._

Place of Birth: _Unknown for sure. United Kingdom, possibly London._

Blood Type: _O_

Height: _169 cm. (5'6 1/2")_

Weight: _55 kg. (121 lbs)_

Hair Color: _White. I assure you, it's natural._

Eye Color: _Gray or silver. Whichever you prefer._

Teacher/General: _Cross Marian. _

Innocence Type: _Parasitic and Crystal Equipment._

Innocence Location: _Left arm and necklace._

Innocence Weapon: _Many. What do you want it to be? ^^ _

Fighting Experience: _I have fought Akuma my whole life. And I was General Cross' apprentice, what do you think?"_

That's what it said. Honestly, the supervisor was confused as ever. What did Allen mean when he put down weapon type? '_Many_.' Just how strong was this kid? Furthermore, some of the questions were filled in with '_Unknown_.' That one word mocked him; he needed to know who he could trust in this war. Especially when people on both the inside and outside of the Church were against them. Komui shrugged, hopefully they would eventually get through to the boy and see where his loyalties lie. But the child seemed like a nice boy and he was overly polite. Yet Komui knew looks could be deceiving. Deep down though, with what he had seen so far, Komui wished the young boy would fight with them rather than against them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kanda was in the canteen, along with other finders and exorcist alike who were eating breakfast when they were rudely interrupted. Kanda was not surprised when it was the annoying redhead.

Lavi busted through the door and ran over to the samurai's table and screamed while hugging the said samurai, "YUU-KUN~!"

Allen chuckled with amusement as a sword was firmly pressed against the redhead's throat in less than three seconds flat. This didn't go unnoticed by, well everyone. It made sense, his voice sounded like music no anyone's ears.

Kanda stared, as well as the rest of the canteen as the boy made his way towards the two lone exorcists. White hair cascaded down the kids face and a red scar stood out but it wasn't what everyone was staring at. No, it was the gold lining on the uniform that only means one thing. The kid was a general.

Lavi started talking and everyone went back to their own business, slowly but surely.

Allen shrugged and sat down, right next to Kanda. Guessing by the loud gasp from nearby tables and the way Lavi stopped talking, it wasn't something people normally did. But Allen didn't care either way since he was stronger. At least comparing the red vs. gold linings on their uniforms. The normal exorcist uniform was mainly dark but instead of gold lining, there was a crimson red.

Allen just peaceful sat there, not caring that one of the most grumpiest exorcists was glaring at him with fires of hell behind him. On the inside though, he was trying to comprehend why the Black Order was still experimenting on live subjects. It wasn't hard to tell that Kanda Yuu wasn't normal. His score was all messed up. He was good at figuring things out; he could hear a person's life story on their score for crying out loud! But he still tried to give people space, but Yuu Kanda's was so sad, yet dark and filled with bloodshed and revenge that it almost hurt not to find out every little detail. So Allen did, but he wasn't happy with what he found. He made a mental note to talk to Komui Lee later.

He turned when he was addressed, "Why are you sitting here, beansprout?" It was a hissing Kanda. He looked like a cat to Allen, though he doubted the cat-samurai wanted to know that.

Allen smiled innocently while tilting his head, "because I didn't want to stand, Bakanda."

Kanda's eyes grew a few millimeters, but it was enough. Lavi, with a bookmen eye, saw it. Allen noticed it too. Lavi then realized why; two reasons: first, he got called stupid in his own language, and second, no one told Allen his name.

But Kanda Yuu got called _stupid_. This was NOT going to end well. Lavi guessed right as the familiar sword was drew and a menacing aura was melting off in waves off of Kanda.

The once again quiet lunch room watched as Kanda stood up and drew his sword. Allen merely sat there before seeing the furious expression on the samurai's face. He sighed and got up as well. Both boys were facing each other as everyone waited with bated breath as to see if the general was really strong or not, many had doubts about the boy's strength. Of course they were based on looks, something people needed to learn not to trust or care about.

Then Kanda lunged, aiming to skewer the damn beansprout. What he wasn't expecting was for the younger kid to reach out a hand to maneuver the blade. It didn't so much as scratch him and yet somehow Mugen was in the kids hand. In the beansprouts hand, not Kanda's hands where it belong.

The shocked looks sent Allen into a small giggling fit as he tossed the sword back where it was caught easily by Kanda. The newest general decided to just wait to get some food. It's not like not eating will kill him. That's the least of his worries.

His back was to the two as he walked out of the canteen, all while smirking about the looks of horror, respect, and surprise on the faces of everyone present during his little show. The clown always knew how to surprise his audience.

~{0.0}~

News traveled fast in the little Black Order. To hear that Mugen got taken from Yuu Kanda by the new general came to the surprise to many. Kanda NEVER gave his sword to anyone. Even when Komui or the science division had to fix the sword, Kanda kept a close eye on it to ensure nothing . . . idiotic got added to it.

While the rumor mill was at its best, the talk of the Order was lost. But he wasn't surprised. He had faced the truth of his horrible sense of direction after he had gotten lost in a flower field for a few hours. Don't ask him how he did but he was stuck going in circles till Master Cross had debts to pay.

Allen had given up a few hours ago of finding his room and was having a nice stroll, hoping to find a place he knew or someone who looked nice enough to talk to and possible ask for directions.

He rounded the corner, bumping into someone in the process. A slightly high pitched yelp was issued when a tray holding empty coffee mugs was tilted enough to spill its contents. Four glass mugs were pulled down by gravity.

Allen reacted faster than the other person as his limbs rushed forward. A mug landed in each hand and two were balancing on one of his outstretched foot.

A relieved sigh was heard from both as Allen looked up to the other occupant. She had shoulder length dark black hair with green tints in it. The general located her innocence pretty easily; they were red-pink anklets that matched well with the exorcist's uniform. Her uniform, made to match the user, was slightly pink instead of red to give her a girly look.

Allen looked at her music score. Her music score, like the others from the Black Order had some bloody parts mixed in to her life. But she had an upbeat tune to it. Then he looked at the top and noticed the name, Lenalee Lee.

"Hello, Ms. Lee," Allen said as he put the mugs back on the tray while offering a polite smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Hello, Ms. Lee."

Lenalee looked into deep silver eyes when she heard her name come from the unknown boy's lips. She blinked and realized that the white haired boy was still waiting for her to say something. She blushed and stammered before she could actually say something right. "U-um, thank you mister . . ."

"You don't know? I thought my uniform gave it away with Lavi telling the world and all." Dark purple eyes widened when they caught the gold lining on the exorcists black outfit. She gasped, "YOU'RE THE NEW GENERAL WHO STOOD UP TO KANDA!"

Allen chuckled before replying, "Yes, but I go by name Allen, too. I was wondering, Ms. Lee if you could bring me to your brother. I have a few things to discuss with him."

"Oh. Okay, but only if you call me Lenalee." She smiled.

"Alright." Lenalee started walking the opposite direction that Allen came from with the general following politely. She sneaked glances as she lead the way. Allen was certainly. . . different then most of the Black Order boys. The air around him was powerful yet inviting. His smile would make any girl or guy blush. But she couldn't help but think that the smile wasn't exactly real. Plus, no one could only take just one glance at his eyes. They were entrancing. At the same time they were almost like mirrors. You could see yourself in them but could never look past them. Allen giggled when he caught the other girls eyes, resulting in a blush across her face from embarrassment. They passed two Finders, leaving them staring after them when they saw the gold uniform. Allen found out he didn't mind the stares, at least they weren't about his appearance anymore. Well, okay. The looks were not about his hair or scar.

"So. . um Allen," Lenalee started.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you don't mind me prying but how did discover your innocence?" Allen continued but his facial expression changed to a neutral one, displaying nothing. It reminded Lenalee of Lavi when he faced Road. She shivered slightly remembering how hard it was to bring him back. They were lucky that time.

"Well, my arm is a Parasitic type so I was born with a dysfunctional arm. When a life changing event changed it, innocence made itself known to me. Master Cross trained me for a few years to get the synchro rate up. My necklace was a gift," a warm smile came upon Allen's already angel like face, causing any and all (male or female) present in the hall to blush and stare, "from someone special."

"What event? Who this person is? Was he or she close to you?" The questions came out but Lenalee wanted to know more if they were to fight on the same battlefield and be living together from now on. Plus, the boy looked like he needed a good friend. Lenalee made it her goal to make the Black Order a home to any who needed it.

"Hahaha, quite the question asker aren't you," cue the blush, "but yes he was a close person but unfortunately I had to be left behind again." Allen mumbled the last part yet Lenalee heard anyways.

"What do you mean by that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well," he smile at her but something seemed off. Call it woman's instinct or whatever but Lenalee did not like the gleam in his eyes, even if this was the first thing that appeared within them. "I would love to continue this story but it seems someone wants to have a little chat with me." Silver eyes turned to a corner covered with darkness. Lenalee saw no one, well at least until Link came out of his hiding spot. "Whatever could you need with me, Mr. Link?" Allen smiled his 'innocent' smile at the taller blond.

Link narrowed his eyes at the teen, not buying into his innocent demure. Link now knew he would have to find out more about Cross' apprentice. Allen continued, "Would you like to join me for the interrogation of Bookman, perhaps?"

He silently nodded and the three set off again. Only this time, Lenalee was silent for once as she noticed the tension in the air. Upon reaching the door of their destination, Allen politely knocked and waited for the okay to come in before opening the door and stepping into the office. He was greeted by a few extra people than planned. But Allen didn't mind, he could easily escape anything. He wasn't a magician for nothing, not that anyone knew that but him.

"Why hello fellow Generals, Bookman, Lavi, Komui and assistant, and BaKanda. Hope you don't mind having an extra puppy listen in on us." Each received a kind smile until the last two which got a mocking smirk instead. Kanda scowled at his greeting. Lavi laughed at the nickname for two dots and was about to comment when the older exorcist beat him to it.

"At least I'm not a moyashi." Left eyebrow twitch along with a strained smile was his reaction.

"Whatever you say crossdresser."

"Old man."

"Girly Samurai wannabe." Ohh. Lavi could feel murderous intent rolling off of Kanda. Even he didn't want to get in between that.

"Squirt."

"Is talking about my height really all you can do? Ah! It must be because you have no brains, BaKanda." Lavi laughed awkwardly as the group watched them bicker like kids. The other Generals were just sitting there, not looking like they cared but in fact were examining the boy. Lenalee finally snapped and lightly hit Kanda on the head with her trusted clipboard, she had picked it up after setting down the empty coffee cups. She would have hit Allen but he was a General and new so she'd give him a break, this time. It was not because he was similar to a cute animal that she didn't want to hurt. "Would you guys stop it, we are here on business!"

"My darling lenalee is correct like always! You octopus must stay at least ten feet away from her! Or face the wrath of Komulin 7!" Here, Komui's assistant paled and quickly tried to pry the remote with the giant red button on it out of his bosses hand that mysteriously appeared. "Stop it brother or else I will never talk to you again." Komui instantly stopped and sat down in his 'boss' mode. By this time Allen had gotten comfortable next to General Froi Tiedoll and Kevin Yeegar. Bookmen and Lavi had taken a seat on the couch across from them along with General Klaud Nine and her trusted monkey, Lau Jimin, on her shoulder. Kanda stalked to a corner while Lenalee sighed and stood by her brothers desk. Link stood by the door, listening and recording everything for later processing and reporting.

"Ahem," Komui started, "as you may have heard, we have a new General. This meeting was for you to meet the new General; however, General Winters is on a long term mission and General Cross hasn't contacted us in a while so whatever. His name is Allen and although he is only 15, he should not be underestimated. He has two innocent fragments like General Marian Cross and both have exceed a hundred synchronized rate. This is also for anyone of you guys to ask questions."

Laci, being the kind of kid he was, asked, "What's your last name?" Allen never did say his last name. Allen simply said he didn't have one.

Bookman began his interrogation, "What curse is that on your face and who cursed you?" The atmosphere changed but Allen didn't mind the eyes on him once again, he was used to it after all. His left hand came up to pull back his wavy hair to show the full red pentacle to the room's occupants. Some eyes widened, this having been their first time taking a look at it.

"This?" Bookman nodded, "well this is known as a soul curse." The white hair fell back down to cover most of the scar as his gloved hand moved to sit in his lap. "This curse allows me to use a Pentacle Eye. I believe you know what that does, Bookman."

The panda man nodded, "You can detect any Akuma within its radius and can also see the souls trapped within the Akuma, correct?" The man knew enough to not question the kid if he didn't say who had cursed him despite his asking. Bookman didn't want to push the kid. Some of the other blanched at the idea of seeing something like that while some focused on the idea of using him to find the Akuma.

"Did Cross know about this?" Here, some of the Generals got a similar look in their eyes when the redhead was mentioned.

The most fakest smile came upon Allen's face when asked this. The others almost shivered from it, "Of course he did! How did you think he trained me? He had me locate them, then he threw me at them while he run away. That was his policy."

'Poor kid,' passed around within some thoughts. While Lavi was silently thanking the gods(not that he believed in them but it never hurt) that he was not the Generals apprentice.

"So he hasn't changed," Klaud said, being the first general to speak besides Allen. Silver eyes chose to examine her and her score first. He wasn't surprised to see blood scattered here and there but was not expecting her to have a soft spot for animals although that would explain the fondness of her innocence. The scar on her face was an interesting story. Than parts came up that Allen did not want to know about. The ones around him were confused when his neutral face became almost pouty.

He sighed. His voice expressed annoyance when he said, eyes not leaving her, "So Master Cross got to you too. Why can't he just keep to himself?" Klaud knew immediately what he was talking about and was going to glare when she realized that he only looked at her to find out what not many knew. Klaud highly doubted Cross had told him.

"How did you know that?" She was starting to think this boy was not an average boy. Scratch that, any kid that can live through Marian's training has to be keeping secrets. LOTS of secrets.

"Yeah, little buddy. How come you know so much about us?" Lavi was smiling; however, he had the same look in his eye as his mentor.

A giggle escaped passed perfect lips that ended with a smirk not unlike the one he had when teasing Kanda. He really wanted to see Lavi gape again so he told them what he thought was a good answer. "Your score told me."

"Score?"

"Oh. Excuse me for not explaining earlier. My second innocence fragment allows me to see someone's life story written on a score. Its a basic summary but if I desired I could easily find out anything I wanted about you. I potentially know everything you guys have done. Including you 'Dog of Central' as Master of Cross dubbed you." The looks he received were enough to send him giggling like a little kid for the second time that day. He has always enjoyed toying with people. They bring great others watched, some glared, at the laughing General until he stopped. His eyes turned serious as did his expression as he turned to stay directly into the eyes of the chief. "The other reason as to why I came to talk to you was to ask as to why in Gods name is the Church still experimenting on humans as test subjects? Especially on exorcists such as Yuu Kanda." By the end of his question, his angelic voice turned to ice and the other Generals along with Link took defensive postures. Lau growled a little but didn't attack yet. General Froi Tiedoll put his sketch he was working on away and Kevin Yeegar shifted to a better position incase of an unexpected attack from the petite boy. Appearance was learned not to be trusted and thankfully, the Generals knew this.

The two eldest Generals had been quiet; silently observing where the conversation was going. Tiedoll was very pleased to see that Kanda was expressing himself more but he would celebrate later. The new General Allen was radiating a silent aura of anger. That wasn't much of a problem though, he dealt with that often, it was that the fact that it was controlled made the difference. Controlled anger is ten times worse than straight anger. The kid knew how to control his feelings better than most and Tiedoll didn't know if he liked that.

Yeegar was facing similar inner conflicts. Having been a teacher before death took his students, he was not very happy when any child had to face death head on. When he had met lenalee as a kid, she had child innocence (not her weapon) that he didn't want the war to take. But it had. She stilled smiled but she was fighting to protect others and not herself. Her innocence (no pun intended) was gone and in its place was a sense of responsibility. Not to mention what she had gone through to be reunited with her only family. Many lives were destroyed because of this war and the opposing side. But when he had heard that a boy no more than fifteen was becoming a General, he was sad to know that another life was taken away. When the information was leaked that he was General Cross' apprentice for more than one year, he pitied the boy. After meeting the boy for the first time, Yeegar could honestly say he was confused about the new recruit. He could change from happy to sad to neutral and serious than to downright terrifying. Allen had the aura of someone who wasn't afraid of anything, even death. But that was the part that slightly scared the ex-teacher. If he wasn't afraid of death, what was he afraid of? Yeegar was terrified of death, he always had been, but after his near death experiance with two Noahs, death was an idea he feared yet knew not to run from.

Link decided to speak, "It was to improve our side's chances of winning the Holy War." Silver steel eyes turned to the blond. Link tensed, mentally thinking that the young boy's aura was similar to that of a Noah. His suspicions arose once again and he decided to inform the inspector about the newest addition. His boss would not be happy about this.

Komui quickly spoke to stop a fight that was about to break out, "But the Church has stopped the experiments and only Kanda Yuu and third exorcist are left. We have no intentions of ever making that same mistake again." 'at least while I'm the supervisor,' Komui thought.

A few minutes passed before lips parted as Allen responded, "Well than," his aura calmed down along with the postures of the others, "I think this was a lovely chat. I have gained excellent knowledge. I wish to pick up a mission tomorrow afternoon. You did notify the kitchen about my parasitic arm, right? I do happen to eat A LOT more than you average fifteen year old kid." The atmosphere instantly brightened as Allen flashed a new smile, sheepish. Komui laughed and nodded. Allen got up to leave while smiling to each General.

Lenalee decided to go with him to show the way since Lavi had told them he had found the generally wandering around earlier. Lenalee figured he must get lost a lot.

~{0.0}~

"The usual please," Komui's brother told the kitchen head chef. He nodded then turned to the white haired boy.

"Why hello, cutie! You're that new general, right? What can I can get you?" Jerry squealed.

Allen laughed, "Are you sure? I happen to eat more than usual people."

"I can cook anything you want."

"Well then, I'd liked some spaghetti, potatoes, ramen noodles, steak, a few hamburgers, some cheesy fries, a large pizza, some chicken wings with parmesan garlic sauce, pancakes and waffles, a salad without onions, two foot long subs no mayo, roast with some asparagus, and a giant fruit bowl. For dessert i'll have apple pie, strawberry cheese cake, and masho dano. About forty of them if you please." Lenalee giggled when she saw sparkles in the chefs eyes.

"Right away, cutie~!"

"Let's go sit down a wait till the food is done." He nodded as they walked over to an empty seat. After a few minutes of random chatting, a kitchen staff brought over a few carts stacked high with plates and plates of food. Allen almost started drooling from just looking at it. The moment it was set down on the table, he dug in. Many started yet he kept on eating. Lenalee had only eaten half of her food when Allen finished. He smile before excusing himself.

The youngest general hummed while walking to his room. He didn't mind this place; however, he knew that he didn't belong here. Allen smiled sadly as he closed the door to his room. He only had to wait before he was left behind or he was forced to leave.

Laying down on his bed, the white headed boy stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Time passed yet it seemed to have no effect on Allen himself like always. He was too busy once again living through his past. He did this often, not really caring that sometimes he would be caught off guard. Images flashed behind closed eyes. Allen sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

~{0.0}~

"_. . can't. . .er. . needs. .be . killed. . . Let. . . escaped. . . "_

_Voices. He could hear voices._

_Darkness. It was all around him._

_He tried to open his eyes but the darkness was still there. maybe there was something there? He told his hand to check. But. . . it wasn't working._

_There was a sound of metal hitting metal but that was all. His hand could not move more than a few inches._

_Then came the centered around his wrists on both hands and ankles. But it was nothing compared to the pain inside of his head. He could not take it. He wanted to scream._

_He was going to open his mouth to yell out when it came to his notice that he wasn't physically capable. His mouth was already opened._

_Why?_

_More importantly, why couldn't he close it?_

_There was something stopping it. What was it? What was he missing? What was he forgetting?_

_A sound was coming. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was . They stopped. In front of him. The little boy tried to make a word but only muffled sounds came out._

_An insane laughed and then pain all over again._

~{0.0}~

Allen bolted up in bed, a hand clamped over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. His left hand wiped of the sweat on his face. He laid back down to get some sleep before he had to wake up. Yet every time he closed his eyes, memories came up along with the attached emotions. The general told himself to calm down. It was just dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

"If only that was true," was Allen's last sentence before he fell to the darkness once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got back to writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **

**BTW: I rewrote the past chapters. It actually makes sense :D Hopefully, I'll keep writing. I have an idea about where this is going so maybe. **

**Disclamer: I dont own D Gray Man**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Kanda Yuu was not happy. He was in a bad mood. It was not the usual talk-to-me-and-meet-Mugen. Oh no, it was far worse. It was along the lines of be-within-three-meters-and-prepare-to-face-death. The Black Order, as a whole, agreed to stay away from the grumpy samurai until he calmed down enough for Lavi to talk to him. Because if Lavi, the only person brave (or dumb, no one really knows for sure) enough to talk to the usual grumpy Kanda, was also avoiding him than it was a serious problem.

Many were confused as to why he was angrier than usual; although, all were too scared to ask or approach the samurai yet most if not all wanted to know who had the guts to piss him off. The only people who had an idea were the people that were in yesterday's meeting.

Kanda did not seem to care that everyone was finding all possible side hallways and corners to hide behind. Kanda wanted the stupid usagi to come annoy him just so he could have an excuse to stab him, it might release some stress.

Why was he so pissed again? Oh yeah, it was because of that stupid new general. Just because he somehow found out a few of the churches secrets and has some powerful innocence, he acts like he's the best fucking thing on the planet. So what if he had frozen in shock that someone had found out about his bloody history. It did not matter. The brat is too suspicious of knowing that anyways. The stupid _brat_ shouldn't even be an exorcist. He seems way too small to hurt anything, let alone fight against the Noah. It didn't matter that he had dodged that one hit from him. If Kanda went all out than he was confident that he could slash the stupid moyashi and be done with it. A blood thirsty smirk came upon his face, scaring some passing scientist and causing them to run away as fast as they could.

Unfortunately the stupid kid was getting a mission today and wouldn't be back until a later date. Heh, if he comes back. Kanda was almost certain that the brat couldn't even defend himself. It didn't matter that he had innocence, to him it sounded like all he could do was look up crap about someone. Knowing a person's memories can't kill an akuma. End of story. The brat probably won't last long anyways. Thats probably why the crazy brother-complex will be sending someone else with the kid. A few useless finders too, just to see how well the kid can fight.

Che. Kanda could take the kid blindfolded and one hand tied behind his back. Maybe he should ask for a 'spar' with the shorty before he leaves. He could finally let off some steam.

And with that, Kanda went off to search for the newest addition to the Black Order Family.

~{0.0}~

Kanda ran into Allen. Literally. He was turning the corner and the next thing he knew he was staring down at a lump that had once been a walking beansprout. Kanda blinked as the lump got up slowly while groaning. Allen looked up and recognized the person he had run into.

"Ah, hey BaKanda. Nice day we're having." Cue the damn fake as plastic smile.

"Che. Brat. Lets spar," Kanda cut to the case as usual.

Silver eyes blinked a few times then he spoke, "Sure, why not. I do need a warm up before I go on my first mission. As long as you show me the way to the training room."

"Che." Kanda turned and started back down the way he came, expecting the shorty to follow. The almost non-existing footsteps didn't disappoint him.

They passed many scientist and finders along with the occasional exorcist. When Allen spotted Lavi, he smiled and waved. Lavi immediately ran over with his two other friends. It was Noise Marie and Miranda this time.

"MOYASHI-CHAN! YUU-CHAN!" Kanda punched the stupid Usagi in the face while Allen 'discreetly' kicked him in the shin. So maybe the kid wasn't half bad. And seeing Lavi whine on the floor was pretty entertaining too.

"Aww, why'd you do that little buddy?"

"It's Allen!" Lavi just laughed naturally while Noise Marie's lips quirked up just a little. Miranda, as usual, was nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot while trying to decide to stare at Allen or the floor. The floor was apparently more interesting.

Allen seemed to notice the two newcomers and decided to introduce him, "Hello, my name is Allen. May I inquire about yours?" And there was that gentlemen speech.

"My name is Noise Marie. It is a pleasure to meet you." The african man gave a slight bow as a sign of respect. The youngest general decided he like the tall man, even if he was blind. That was not, in Allen's eyes, a weakness. In fact, it probably enhanced the man's other senses. It wasn't like he would trade the ability to see for his blindness. Allen understood, it was something that couldn't be fixed as easily as it seemed. Judging by the headphones and his Score, the man was doing better than most he had seen so far.

Grey eyes wandered over to the lady next to the man. She was quivering but Allen could tell she was kind at heart. He calmed his normal aura until it was a warm feeling around the woman, giving her enough courage to speak, "M-My name is M-Miranda, General."

"You don't have to be so formal, you can call me Allen."

"Or Moyashi-chan," Lavi swung his arm around the white haired boy's shoulder as he smiled when Miranda began blushing.

Kanda, deciding he wanted to spare and spare now, spoke, "Are you done with this friendly shit so I can kick you ass?"

"Ha-ha," Allen's warm aura suddenly turned cold enough for snow, "I could knock you out while sleeping, prissy boy."

Before they could kill each other and create a mess in the hallway, Lavi deliberately turned the attention to him, "What are you guys talking about? Are you guys going to fight?" At that idea, the redhead held a certain gleam. The four decided they didn't want to know what it would lead to.

"Che. What's it to you, stupid usagi?"

"He~he~ I'll meet you guys in the training room in ten minutes," by now, Lavi had grabbed his two companions and started to drag them through the hallways, "Come along now. We have business to attend to."

"Well, let's hopefully get to the training room without anymore distractions, shall we?"

Kanda just grunted as he started for the training room once again.

~{0.0}~

Allen's habit of twitching one of his eyebrows when annoyed was easily noticeable when he and the raven haired man arrived in the training room to see Lavi taking bets on who would win. This training room was about as big as two school gymnasiums side by side with a set of bleachers off to one side with a front row seat. The sad thing was, most exorcist that were stationed at headquarters were there along with two Generals in the back with the rest of the seats filled with scientists. The generals were General Tiedoll, who of course wanted to see what his 'son' was up to, and surprisingly General Nine. She was interested in the new general for reasons unknown to anyone but her and possible Allen.

Lavi noticed them first, "AH! And here they are. Exorcist Yuu-Chan versus General Allen! Place your bets!" Many, after seeing the size of the competitors, placed bets on Kanda. Allen was a little upset that only focused on his size but he mused it could also be the way Kanda fought; it was graceful yet menacing at the same time. Allen sighed when the samurai's anger increased.

Allen sighed and intervened before he cut someone. Allen wanted a Kanda to be at the top of his game if he was to actually fight him. "Why don't we just shut them up, BaKanda? Just pretend they're not there. Or are you not capable of multitasking?" Add mocking look and Allen won.

"Che. Lets get this overwith. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first mission. Though I doubt it will matter. You wont last one month here, shorty."

Allen just hummed while they made their way to the middle of the 'battlefield' as it was dubbed by the science division. Lavi decided to be referee.

"Here are the rules. First person to kneel with both knees on the ground loses. No death dealing blows. Any inappropriate hits are accepted," Kanda and Allen each raised an eyebrow at that, "and finally, innocence is acceptable as long as you don't deal too much damage to the surroundings. Got it?" Both competitors nodded. Allen stood still, not taking out any weapons or activating anything. Kanda gritted his teeth. Was the kid so cocky that he didn't use a weapon? Kanda gripped Mugen, he would put this kid into his place.

"On my mark . . . . GO!" As soon as Lavi finished that word, it was like a switch was flipped. Kanda lunged forward with a slash that was easily dodged. Allen threw a light punch to Kanda's right shoulder. Kanda blocked it with his sword and kicked upwards. Allen smirked, grabbed the long haired boy's ankle with his free hand, and pulled. Hard. Kanda lost his footing for a mere second before righting himself and charging forward.

They moved in blurs to most of the audience. They were each graceful, in a way that it was like watching two dancers exchange blows. Many didn't think it could get better, yet they were soon proven wrong.

Kanda became aggravated with not taking out the boy within the first few hits and activated Mugen by running two fingers down the blade while saying, "Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate." Since Mugen became a crystal type, all of his attacks increased dramatically in strength, speed, and overall power. He could also activate his innocence a lot quicker, which seemed to surprise the General for just a fragment of a second. His speed doubled and he managed to get behind the bean sprout. He brought down his sword. However, before his sword could even touch his opponent's back, a white _thing_ appeared and protected his host. Before Kanda could comprehend what happened next, he was sent flying to the other end of the training grounds. He hit the wall with enough force to leave a giant crater. He slumped down onto one knee but caught himself before both could touch the ground. Like hell he was losing to a kid. But seriously, what the fuck was with that last hit? It felt different then the last attacks.

Kanda looked up; the kid was still standing there, nothing different in appearance yet Kanda could tell. There was something . . . off about the kid's aura and fighting style.

The samurai stood. Mugen glowed once again as Kanda called forth his next attack, "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects." His upgraded demons raced towards the smirking boy. When they hit, smoke rose and the little spar became invisible as Kanda raced right into the smoke.

~{0.0}~

Lavi was stunned and he suspected he wasn't the only one. He thought that when Kanda activated Mugen, that he would start to overpower the General. Not many knew but Kanda was basically General level. Lavi suspected Kanda didn't want to take up the position.

Lavi shook his head, he was supposed to be focused on the fight. Lavi could tell almost instantly that Allen could hold his own against Kanda. Not to mention that he was weaponless, too. But to Lavi's trained eye, he could tell that he was holding back. How much, he didn't know. He desperately wanted to though. Plus, there was something weird with this fight. Lavi was running through it over and over but he couldn't pinpoint what was nagging at him.

Kanda had just rushed in the smoke screen he created himself. There was a sound of clanging metal and then an enraged voice before a figure was suddenly flying towards the stands of bystanders. Some got out of the way in time, others not so lucky. The figure turned out to be Kanda who was now unconscious and laying in the messed up benches. Allen had won. Lavi was more concerned with the fact that it only took less than a minute for Allen to beat Kanda. And boy, did Allen _beat _Kanda. Kanda had a few bruises here and there plus a nasty cut on his right leg. With Kanda, it would heal easily but Lavi knew his pride might take a few detours down the healing path.

"Oops. I may have overpowered him a little. Would someone get him a few bandages? I don't think he needs a hospital visit though he might be in a foul mood later." Lavi turned when he heard him speak. The smoke was clearing up. Allen was in the same position he was when he began, it was almost like-Lavi's eyes widen. How could he have missed this earlier? General Allen didn't move from where he stood the whole fight. He stole a quick look at the other two Generals. Both had slightly widened eyes, and although they hid it well, Lavi could feel surprise coming off of both of them.

General Tiedoll was fretting over Kanda's body like a father. Lavi sweatdropped. General Nine left as soon as the fight was over.

Lavi jumped when suddenly Allen was standing and talking right next to him, "He's not half bad. I can tell he's near the General level though I suspect that something is preventing him from taking up that position." Lavi nodded, he didn't know what was stopping his friend.

"You're not bad either. Plus, you just made me a lot of money," Lavi laughed and ran about collecting coins, giving out a few. Only a few betted on the new recruit so most of the money was his.

"Lavi, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the headmasters office. I do happen to get lost and would love to talk to you, also."

Lavi froze. Crap, he was about to be interrogated. Lavi suddenly felt like Kanda got off easy.


	8. First Mission

**So I promised I'd update two days ago. Well I was planning to but the chapter was just too short for me. So i finished a whole mission. You are welcome. **

**Oh, someone asked about parings and I dont write good romance- sorry.**

**BUT- I aked about hinting at a pairing and Epikalstorms said yes so i'll be hinting at a pairing. It's obvous after this chapter. ^^**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - FIRST MISSION**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D GRAY MAN**

Allen hummed to himself as he walked-skipped-down the hall. Lavi was nervous. He was a bookman in training and he was nervous. Of talking. Allen should be proud to be able to make him feel intimidated. But seeing as how Allen knew a lot of classified information already, Lavi did think there was a chance the bookman clan and him could exchange knowledge. A trade of sorts. Of course, gramps would have to agree to it first. Yet Lavi knew the old man was just as interested if not more in the kid. Speaking of the kid. . . .

Lavi laughed lightly, but very forcefully. "Allen-buddy. Komui's office is this way." This was getting ridiculous. Sure, Allen had said he had a habit of getting lost but this was outrageous. At almost every corner or turn, the kid wanted to go the other way. Lavi would be surprised if the general knew left from right. It was hard to believe that just less then an hour ago, he had creamed Yuu Kanda.

"Oh. Right," cue pearly white smile. Lavi sighed and decided to take the lead before they got lost. Again.

"So," Lavi kept walking, hiding his tension as best as he could, "What's it like to be a bookman?" Lavi blinked his only visible eye. _That_ was the first question. Though he assumed the cops always started with the easy questions.

The redhead opened his mouth to give a long, detail rant about his job when he froze, even if his feet kept walking. He reanalyzed that question. The boy was asking what appeared to be a quick, easy to answer question. It was also an easy to slip-out-something-I'm-not-supposed-to question. Dang. The kid was good. Add in his innocent demure and you have a wolf in sheep's clothing. Thinking back to the fight, it was more like a God in peasant's clothing.

"It's an interesting job. I get to travel the world. Although, let me tell you, it's not the greatest having to spend everyday with an angry panda," Lavi said while he put on a disgusted face. He went with the Lavi charm. It avoids issues and adds humor. Humor is always better. Plus, it helps to keep others calm. From all of the wars he had recorded, panic never helps anything.

And it works seeing as he got the boy to chuckle. "If you think that's bad, try traveling with Cross. You would soon be missing a simple angry panda. I **bet** you could not even last a day with Cross without trying to escape." Allen's facial expression was expressive. Lavi wasn't happy to see it. And what was with the bet? Wait. Bet. Money. Gambling.

. . . Crap. Didn't that letter say not to gamble with the fifteen year old? As curious as Lavi was, betting anything with Marian Cross' apprentice was just asking to lose everything you own.

Lavi backed away and stated, "Ha-ha. You are probably right. Oh look! We are here." _Finally._

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But man, Allen had only said the word 'bet' and this dark, almost black aura appeared and wouldn't leave them alone until they reached the door.

"So since you are safe and sound, I'll be taking . . .my . . leave?" His escaped failed. THe moment he turned to sprint back to his room, knowing the boy couldn't find it even with a map and radar system, the general grabbed his collar and pulled him along into the messy office. Large waterfall tears fell. He was so close. The large door slammed shut, blocking his freedom.

~{0.0}~

Coffee. The best medication in the world. It was the best in the morning, midday, and afternoon. Even at night, it kept hard workers conscious enough to get work done. And the best coffee was sitting in front of him. Why was it the best coffee ever? Well, that's simple, because his precious Lenalee had made it. He took a giant sip, letting out a content sigh when the caffeine entered his stomach.

Suddenly, his office door was opened and in stepped the newest addition to the Black Order. Allen. Wait, he was dragging a redhead with him so it was Allen and Lavi. But why were they here? Did they need something? Seeing as Allen was smiling like a kid with a new toy and Lavi was crying like death had descended upon him, it couldn't be too important.

"What can I do for you boys?" He smiled while gesturing to one of the couches to the right of his desk. Allen nodded while sitting down, pulling Lavi down next to him. With one look, Komui could tell Lavi would not try to escape.

"Well, I have never really like just sitting around and was wondering if I may leave on a mission. As soon as I can."

Komui blinked. Usually, most wanted to avoid mission since the Noah's last attack on the old headquarters. Only a few could kill a Noah. Out of the thirteen Noah, the Black Order had killed a high number of one. And yet the Church's number dwindled and death was common. Kanda was lucky he had managed to kill the Noah of Wrath. It wasn't for free though; Kanda was in a coma for a month, and his innocence had rusted. When Kanda awoke, something had changed since the moment he touched Mugen, it glowed and transformed into a liquid ball. Amazingly, after an embarrassing moment with Lenalee, the samurai synchronized with Mugen once again and upgraded it to a crystal type. The second exorcist in history to achieve that feat; Lenalee was first.

"Well, as you may know depending on what Cross has told you or you figured out yourself, Generals mostly travel globally with a team and try to find new accommodations. After the attack on General Yeager however, we are trying to be more careful about our movements. May I ask how many do you think you could travel discreetly with? Some do better with a few but some prefer the company of many."

"Hmmm." One glove was resting on his chin, the other on the elbow. Given the perfectly crossed legs and you had the perfect image of someone in deep thought. "Well, I would try and protect any in my team. I would prefer a small number, I have never personally like large crowds but I guess as long as the number stays under six than it is alright with me. Furthermore, for my first mission, I would like to take Lavi with me."

"Eh! Why me?" Lavi was pointing to himself with confusion.

"Yes, why Lavi?" Komui was just as confused as the exorcist.

"Since my trust has not been completely accepted I figured that having someone you trust keep a close eye on me would help. Don't worry, with the movements the Earl is making, I wouldn't trust everyone either. I take no offense to trust issues since I have plenty of my own."

"I was going to be sending Kanda with you but seeing as he is unconscious, I guess Lavi can accompany you. Now that I think about it, I may have the perfect mission for you guys. I can get you a team of ten finders for this one. Sorry Allen but that's about as best as I can do. Regulations and all."

"It's no problem at all, Komui. May I ask what the mission is about?"

Komui reached his hand into a pile of folders by his desk and pulled out a folder. "Ah! Here it is!" How he knew where it was or how he had pulled out the right one was a mystery.

"There is suspicion of innocence being present in a town about two days travel from here if you make it by train. It doesn't seem that dangerous, with only a few Akumas being spotted here and there. As long as you boys are careful than it should be fine. As for your question Allen, I can have things prepared in about three hours. If you make your way to the east side of the building, there will be a place set up for your departure."

Allen nodded, mentally making note of the time and place to meet up.

"Thats about it . . OH YEAH! I completely forgot! Allen, you need a golem, don't you?"

At this question, General Allen smiled before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small golden ball. Lavi recognized it as something they had found on the boy when they removed his things. It was about the size of a golf ball and had a giant cross on the middle of it. (**I know they didn't have golf balls back then and if they did, I would not know. History is not my subject. Any modern references are so the readers-you-can see how big or small something is.**)

Allen murmured, "Timcampy. Activate." There was a 'pop' sound and like where a mini bomb went off, a puff of yellow smoke covered the small object. When it cleared, there was General Marian's golem. It was now about the same size as baseball with additional limbs; a curly tail and two golden wings kept it afloat. The moment it seemed to take in it's surroundings, it zeroed in on Allen. And attacked.

"OWWW! TIM LET GO! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU LOCKED UP SO LONG! LET GO OF MY NOSE!" Lavi couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed so hard he fell face first onto the floor, still laughing. You couldn't blame him though. Allen always looked so in control so seeing a small golem bite the shorter man's nose and not let go was hilarious. Even Komui couldn't help but laugh when a blush was making it's way across the pale face as the boy struggled to get the object off of his nose.

Allen turned teary eyes on the golem currently attached to his now via nose. "T-Tim. If you let go, I'll feed you tonight." Those were the magical words since the golem let go and settled instead on the the teen's head. He turned back to the other two but they were still laughing at him. He glared-pouted-at them and left. It didn't seem like they were going to stop laughing anytime soon. They should learn not to think he was serious 24/7. He could have fun too. Just because he may be a little stronger didn't mean he had to act differently.

~{0.0}~

It was time. His first mission with the Black Order and his new home for the time being. He thankfully asked for directions (about ten times) and arrived just as Lavi did. Allen didn't know the reason he had picked Lavi to accompany him. He could have chosen any exorcist that was semi close to the supervisor. Yet he picked Lavi, a bookmen. Those who were not supposed to feel emotions that got it their way of recording history. Speaking of history, Lavi's personal history was very intriguing. He was a jester, a fool as some would call it. He played people's emotions, making them either happy or annoyed. Underneath that was a whole different story. While he enjoyed messing around, he knew the severity of this war. The redhead knew that this war's outcome would forever change the world and it's current inhabitants. Lavi knew. Allen knew. And looking back, perhaps Allen knew this subconsciously and that is why he used the trust issues as an excuse to get to spend time to observe the observer.

Allen blinked when he noticed the finders. Didn't Komui say he had to have ten finders for this mission? Why was there only five? Allen, not knowing something yet not really caring either way asked Lavi his questions.

"Oh, well three are in the town we're meeting up at and the other two are going to join us on the way." Allen made an 'oh' sound. He turned to the present finders and spoke, already having the attention of the tense finders. Generals were to be respected.

A finder stepped forward. "My name is Toma and my squad will be accompanying you and Mister Lavi on this mission." (**I'm using my own idea of Finders being in squads for more efficiency. I'll explain more later.**)

"My name is Allen. Don't worry about formalities, I wish to be friends with you while on this trip. Just think of me as another exorcist." For extra measures, Allen smiled innocently. He really wanted to be friendly with the people who he would be adventuring with. Plus, their scores showed how nice they could be. Well, all but one was similar. One's had a total cocky attitude. And it showed, the tall man was basically sneering at the General. It looks like the mission might have a few bumps along the way, nothing he couldn't handle but Allen didn't feel like wasting time. He wanted to speed things along with this war. "So, how will we be getting to the suspected innocence?"

Toma replied as the leader, "We are going to be traveling by train. Two squad members have gone ahead and got our seats reserved. After that, a carriage will take us the rest of the way."

Allen nodded, seemingly pleased with transportation. He turned to Lavi, "Shall we depart then, Lavi?"

Lavi grinned and nodded. This mission was sure to be interesting. And with luck, Lavi could get closer to the General. Something about the mysterious teen made Lavi's gut tingle. Maybe it was the need of knowledge the boy possessed. Or maybe it was the odd appearance of white hair and scar. The curse the boy had wasn't easy to get, as Lavi did some research of his own, nor was it possible to get rid of. The fifteen year old was stuck with the curse for his whole life, Lavi could somewhat imagine what that was like. The job of being an exorcist was a curse itself. They risked their life for a humanity that didn't even know their world was on the verge of a giant catastrophe that could wipe out the Earth's population. On a personal level, Lavi carried his own curse; the bookmen clan. He was not allowed to get emotionally attached yet he was getting dangerously close to the Black Order. He wasn't supposed to be on just one side of a war, he was simple there to record the outcome. Lavi felt like he didn't agree. If he could help change history, why not help the better side? He says 'better' because even if the Church was the 'good' side, it still had many problems; Central was just one example of human corruption. Lavi sometimes thought that the Black Order would be far off better without Central.

~{0.0}~

The train ride was silent. They would be on the train for the first day and half the of the next day. The first class seats were not half bad and living on the streets for the first few of his childhood gave Allen the ability to sleep pretty much anywhere while still paying attention to his surroundings. So the moment he sat down, he was leaning against the cool window trying to fall asleep. He hadn't been getting the required amount of needed sleep the past few days so he was hoping to catch up before he fought-if there was fighting at all. It never hurt to be prepared. Allen knew he was taking a risk here though. If he happened to fall into a trance like last time . . . well, he may give something away and Allen did not want that. Especially since the only person that was physically close enough to notice something was Lavi. For some strange reason, the thought of Lavi finding out his secrets wasn't as terrifying as it should be. But Allen knew that if all his tricks and secrets were exposed then he would have to move on. The strange feeling as before came back at that thought. Everything was getting confusing again. The General let out a silent sigh as he blocked out his surroundings to sleep.

~{0.0}~

"_. . . Al . . len. . !" A voice cut through the darkness around him. _

"_. . . Allen!" Allen? Who was Allen? Was it him? _

"_Allen!" Oh yeah . . . he was this 'Allen.' But why was someone calling him? No one would call him with such . . .fondness and worry. Who would worry for someone like him?_

_He wasn't special. He didn't want to be special. Special got attention. Attention was bad._

"_ALLEN!" The voice was calling again. Should he go in the direction it was coming from?_

_Or stay in the water-water? Yeah . . . water._

_He remembered something-just a fragment of something bigger. He was underwater. Yet the water wasn't clear, it was more of an icky black mud. But his limbs seemed to glide through the liquid as he moved in slow motion. He couldn't really feel anything, he felt numb all over. _

_It was like he was suspended in nothing. _

_It was nice. He felt free, safe even. _

_He was floating back down . . . as the voice faded again._

~{0.0}~

Lavi could tell Allen wanted to be left alone while he slept. Lavi almost pouted, he had brought his special face drawing marker. It was specially reserved for those who sleep on the job. Krory and Kanda are often victims of his mad drawing skills. Braiding Yuu-Chan's hair is also fun but marker lasts longer.

Lavi entertained himself by reading a book he had brought in case something like this happened. But as time went on, it was getting increasingly harder to not stare at the sleeping beauty before him. No embarrassment came with that thought. As much as Lavi missed the large, gray eyes, seeing the calm face was priceless. The face screamed 'innocent' with long eyelashes, cheeks with just the perfect amount of baby fat, and pink, perfect slightly parted lips. The white hair framing the angelic face fell perfectly. Lavi stored the picture in his memory. He would refer back to this picture again, of that he had no doubt.

Suddenly, the person he was checking out suddenly gasped and Lavi was on the receiving end of gray eyes. That didn't surprise. What did surprise him was the two gear like object hovering in front of Allen's left eye; behind the gear, two red rings surrounded by black replaced the previous normal looking eye. The redhead blinked, so that was the pentacle eye. Wait. Didn't that mean. . .

"Akuma. 35 level one's and 14 level two's. No Noah. 500 meters away and headed in our general direction. Estimated arrival, three minutes. The surrounding forest is slowing them down slightly." Woah. That was like a radar. Lavi was impressed. He grinned.

"Guess it's our turn, little buddy." He laughed at the twitch. Bookmen in training now realized that the twitching of the General's eyebrow means he is annoyed, usually when mentioning his height. That was stored for further investigation.

They got up and made their way to the top of the train where it would be the easiest to fight without harming the citizens. Lavi notified the Finder stationed outside their door about their little intervention they were planning. One of the Finder's went to the conductor to give him directions on what to do. Basically, ignore the explosions and forge on.

The wind whipped at them both. Lavi was giddy about fighting side by side with the General. He wanted to know his fighting style, fighting Kanda was different. This was a real battle with real enemies who wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Want to have a little friendly competition, Lavi Bookman?"

"Hmmm?"

"Since there are a total of 49 Akuma coming, let's see who can take out the most. I'll go easy if you're worried about me being a General."

Lavi smirked. He could go all out in the beginning and take out a good chunk of the demons and win that way. What's the worst that could happen?

"Of course, there is a **bet **involved." Well, that is the worst that could happen. He was a little weary now. The reappearance of the black aura was not helping.

"The stakes?"

"Loser gets to do one thing the winner says. No questions asked. If loser refuses due to comfortability of the task, than he will owe the winner two favors. See, not a big deal. What do you say? I would hurry seeing as our guests will be arriving within 30 seconds."

_That _wasn't a big deal to the other kid? Lavi hated to think of what _was _a big deal for Allen. Well, Lavi did love taking risks. "Deal."

The Akuma came a few seconds after they shook on it. Hey, you can't go back on something if you shook on. It was almost as sacred as the pinky promise.

Lavi went for a big kill first, "Innocence level 2," giant kanji encased in circles appeared, "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" Out of the ones he knew it was his favorite and most used move.

The attack took out twenty. He was going to continue but Allen stepped forward, "My turn." He lifted his left hand which glowed slightly green. This was it; he was finally going to see General Allen fight with innocence. Allen spoke again, "Innocence activate, synchro rate 67%." What started at his shoulder blade, a greenish light moved down his arm, covering his whole arm. It dimmed down and evaporated. In it's place was an almost fake arm. It grew past a normal size but wasn't overly huge. (**A smaller version of Allen's first innocence form.**)

So Allen fought hand to hand, that would explain how he seemed to know martial arts when he fought Kanda. The teenager jumped from the moving train and into battle. Lavi nearly had a panic attack. The train was still speeding but the Akuma could keep up but what about. . .

Lavi's train of thought was cut off when continuous explosions and sounds of Akuma being killed entered his ears. Lavi's single emerald eye widened. No freaking way.

Allen had just simtiansly killed twenty-eight Akuma by one attack. The number wasn't that big of a deal but when you landed on an enemies head and then proceed to kill it's comrades all while smiling. . .Allen had guts, that's for sure. After killing off the herd-the last one just needed a good slicing from Allen's sharp claws-they went back down into their closed off compartment. They left it to the Finders to calm down the train's occupants, it was what they were trained for. The exorcist did theirs. It was after they settled back into their seats that Allen spoke, "I'll be collecting my favor when we get back to Headquators." Lavi groaned and banged his head on the window. He had completely forgot, he was doomed.

~{0.0}~

The rest of the two days it took to get to Plymstock, (**Random city in England. I'm using the name, not it's location**) the town suspected of having innocence, went without any more trouble and they soon arrived. The group of nine, including the two Finders they meet up with on the train, made their way to the town's second inn. Apparently, that's where the other three Finders were with the information about the suspicious of Innocence. Sure they got many looks, but most of the group was used to it so their pace never decreased. Lavi even thought Allen walked like he owned the world, that is to say with purpose. Lavi had a feeling it was a big purpose.

Toma intervened with the other Finder as they entered the run down inn. It wasn't always the best place to reside but for Allen, it was more then enough if he got a place to rest. He noticed a bar and restaurant connected to the inn. Food. . .

Not thinking about the consequences, the General ordered a table and one of everything they had. He was hungry after using his arm, parasitic innocence used the body's fuel to power the transformation so parasitic users eat large helpings.

When some of the food arrived, he dug in. Remembering his manners, he tried not to stuff his face. Too fast at least. Onlookers gawked at the small boy eating twice his bodyweight and more.

Unfortunately, this was the scene that Tomo and Lavi walked in on. Tomo had sent some of the Finders to the reserved rooms and the others out searching based on what he was told. Both couldn't help but stop for a second just to watch the youngest General devour dish after dish of food. The kitchen couldn't keep up; they weren't Jerry after all.

Allen spotted them in between a plate of spaghetti and fettuccine and waved them over, "Oh! Lavi, Toma. Come join me!"

The two Black Order members shared a look. Lavi shrugged after a second and walked over to the table, Toma not far behind. They needed to share the findings of the Finders sent before them to the General anyways. Due to rank, Allen has to decide what to do from here.

"We suspect that there is innocence here because two weeks ago, a dried up well suddenly had drinkable water in it. Nothing suspicious there; however, the water level grew to the point it was flooding the area around the well. Pretty soon, that part of the forest was underwater. It still continues to grow. The townsmen are digging channels to a nearby river where it will drain out but no matter what they do, the water continues to appear."

Allen sat back on his chair, rubbing his stomach. It was a good meal. Now to the problem at hand. Allen thought aloud for his companions, "If it happened, than the innocence either just showed up or someone activated it. Perhaps a little of both. Of the innocence is acting on feelings of the townsmen. Tell me more about the well."

Toma told them what his squad had found after asking around. The well hasn't been used in over twenty years. No myths or legends about the well. No stories about the well to scare curios children who got too close to the forest border where the well was located.

"Hmmm. . . who built the well?"

"A man who was well like within the town. The only particular thing was that right before he died, he threw something in the well. No one knows what he threw in there, only that is was precious to the man. He died of disease shortly after."

After Toma finished, Lavi spoke up, "I personally think whatever he threw into the well is the innocent fragment. What do you think?"

"I think you are finally using your intelligence for something useful." Allen continued, completely ignoring Lavi's shout of 'hey.' "Will you show me where this well is?"

"It is getting pretty late though. . ." Toma started but knew he couldn't finish; an order was an order. Luckily, Lavi cut in.

"Allen-buddy, it's late. I know you slept on the train but we all need a little rest. Why don't we go search for the innocence tomorrow?"

Allen debated for a moment. He wanted to get the innocence back to headquarters as soon as possible but he knew everyone needed sleep. If they got into a fight, being tired could mean life or death. He sighed, defeated by logic, "I guess."

"That a boy. We are sharing a room. Go take a shower. I'll be up after I eat," Lavi laughed at the boys expression; he was so much fun to tease. Lavi watched him leave before he turned to order a much smaller meal at a new table. He made sure to include Toma who tried sitting at another table. Stupid rank system; Lavi could do without them.

~{0.0}~

"Wow! This is amazing!" And indeed it was. A lake with the them on one side and the forest on the other. Today, they had all but two Finders. The other two Finders were stationed in the town incase there was any siting of Akuma or Noah. All members of the Black Order were required to memorize the black and white version of the Noahs that the Church had managed to meet.

"So . . .what now General?" A finder asked.

"Well, it's simple," he started before turning to Lavi, "Strip." Allen had to laugh at the flabbergasted looks he got from Lavi and Finders alike. He rolled his silver eyes, "Don't worry, I wouldn't have you strip in front of others unless we were playing strip poker, I'm telling you to strip since you're going to take a swim."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place? It would have caused less confusion."

"But the looks on your faces was hilarious. Why would I miss out on a chance to make you confused? Confusion is fun." Fun for Allen. Not Lavi and the Finders or anyone else.

Nonetheless, Lavi took off his exorcist coat and black over pants. He had it designed where his pants could easily get turned into shorts; it was very useful when traveling to warmer climates. After removing his boots and headband, he placed the objects into the waiting hands of a Finder. He kept his innocence strapped to his leg. He was not leaving it.

Lavi walked over to the edge of the lake, already knowing what he would half to do. He stuck his foot into the water to check the temperature. And immediately retreated. It was freezing! The redhead wined and turned towards Allen, why couldn't _he _do this? Allen just kept smiling-a very big smile, almost too big. He motioned for Lavi to get on with it. Damn brat. He was so going to get back at him. He didn't know how exactly at the moment but he would think of something.

Well, it was sink or swim-literally. So holding his breath, he jumped into the ice water.

~{0.0}~

Allen sat down on the grass, letting the setting soak in. It wasn't often one got to relax in a war.

"General Allen?" One of the Finders hesitantly called out. He was one of the younger ones.

Allen smiled and gestured for him to continue with his question. He hated when people were scared to approach him, thinking that he would reject them for stupid reasons.

"What exactly is Lavi doing?"

"Well, you know the well is suspected of housing innocence?" The Finder nodded. "Lavi is swimming down to the bottom of the well to see if there really is innocence."

"Why couldn't one of us Finders do this?"

"If there really is innocence then only one that has innocence themselves will be able to touch it if its activated without an accommodator."

"Wow, you know a lot for being so young!"

Allen chuckled, he liked this kid. "What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sage. I'm 22 so I'm older but you seem like the most experience here."

Whatever Allen was going to say was cut off due to the radio going off, that was sitting by the group of Finders not too far away. It buzzed and crackled until a voice came on clear enough to understand, ". . . Akuma spotted on east side of town. They are headed in your direction. Awaiting orders. I repeat: Akuma spotted on east side of town. They are headed in your direction. Awaiting orders."

Allen though fast and efficiently, "Tell them to stay out of sight and to not get spotted. I'll deal with the Akuma. You are to stay here and wait for Lavi to come back with the innocence. If there is Akuma here than that means it really is innocence. Understood?" The Finders nodded while one radioed back the orders.

~{0.0}~

Lavi had been trained to be able to breath underwater for longs periods of time. He would thank Gramps for those lessons later. The water temperature was easy to adjust to and the water was clear so his vision was only ever blocked by his red hair. He swam to the very bottom and began searching for the well.

It didn't take long to find. He went up for another big breath, absently seeing Allen sit down on the grass before plunging back down.

Inside the well was a lot darker, sunlight not being able to find the small hold. Lavi kept one hand on the well's interiour rock structure to keep him from running into a wall. Lave felt the innocence before he saw it. When it came into view-the sunlight just reached the bottom-Lavi was surprised to see a katana. It was dark colored and gave off a dark green glow. he felt the water being released and was reminded of the last time he did something like this. The fortune telling ball. Man what mess that mission was.

Remembering that he was on limited air, he grabbed the sword. Thankfully nothing happened except the glow receded. Good, if all went well than this could be just a retrieval mission.

Lavi had spoken too soon. As soon as he got out of the water, he was informed of what had occurred while he was scuba diving for treasures.

Allen went to face off against Akuma alone. Lavi wasn't worried but something didn't feel right. And when something didn't feel right, something bad always happens. He threw on his clothes and took off to where Allen headed off to. The exorcist didn't need to turn around to know the other Finders were behind him.

The battle scene wasn't hard to find but there was no longer a battle being taken place; there was just scattered pieces of Akuma parts and giant craters where Akuma bullets had rained obviously down. But no Allen.

Lavi began to panic. What if Allen lost and hit by an Akuma bullet? But there was no clothes or dust. What if a Noah showed up and took him? Yet there was no blood and Lavi would bet on his red hair that Allen would fight back and would be able to hold off a Noah until someone else-him-showed up. So where was Allen?

"What's wrong, Lavi?" A familiar voice asked him. His mind was in turmoil so it didn't register the speaker.

"I can't find Allen. What if he . . . " His brain began to work again. "ALLEN! You're alive!" Lavi glomped the boy.

Allen grunted, effectively hiding his blush. "Last time I checked, yes, I was breathing."

Lavi jumped off the boy and smiled, relieved. Man, what was happening to him? Why did he freak out internally when he simple hugged the boy?

"Did you get the innocence, Lavi?"

Lavi blinked before looking into his hand. His knuckles were white from clutching the katana so hard. Now that it was back in regular sunlight, Lavi could see the details. The sword was about half the length of Mugen. The plain sheath was pitch black that matched the handle. The only color was the two red beads hanging off a string attached to the handle. He smiled down at the sword and looked back up. He switched his gaze from Finder to Finder to General. "Mission Accomplished."


	9. Second Mission

**SECOND MISSION**

**~{0.0}~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D GRAY MAN**

"Good morning, Lenalee."

A groan.

"Headache?"

A slightly louder groan.

"Hangover?"

Another groan.

"I told you not to drink so much last night." But of course no one listens to the apprentice of the biggest drinker and womanizer alive. Allen just didn't get it. He knew just as much as his master, if not more since he had to deal with Cross' hangovers. It was almost like an experiment to see which alcoholic drink did what to the drinker. The Rum that both Lavi and Komui spiked the punch with wasn't that strong to Allen but it gave a nasty hangover the next day to normal drinkers. Yes, the two idiots decided to give a giant gathering of people alcohol, including underage teenagers, and see what happens. They were punished accordingly; Komui was stuck with piles and piles of paperwork under the watchful eye of the science department while Lavi was being babysat by his Gramps in the library, probably being forced to memorize boring history.

Why was there punch, Rum, and a gathering of people? Simple, they had thrown a party for Allen. Both for his entrance into the Black Order and for his first mission. Allen didn't think he needed one but the others thought differently; Hell, even Kanda was there. Allen personally suspected bribaby and blackmailing was involved. Possible begging too.

More than half of the Finders were out cold on tables in the cafeteria. Most exorcist weren't much better. Only the ones with a high alcohol tolerance and those who didn't drink the punch were spared; this included the Generals, the Crows, Bookmen, Kanda, and Lavi. How Lavi had managed to get every other personal to drink was a question better left unanswered. The energetic bunny had managed to get Kanda drunk too. Though it only lasted a short period of time due to Kanda's special immune system.

Allen was an experience drinker, so something that weak had no effect on him. He did love the looks when he was still sober while men twice his age were stumbling around. He was also proud of winning the drinking contest. Cross had taught him to hold his liquor. Well more like forced but similar concept. The General enjoyed when he could finally hold his own against Cross after just a few short months of being with the old smoker. Allen could never really do anything the normal way. The center of the stage was all his.

~{0.0}~

"Ugh. This is boring Gramps. Can I go see Allen?"

"No."

Lavi pouted, "But you wouldn't even know that I put the alcohol in the punch if Allen didn't tell you guys." It was true. Finding out Komui spiked the punch was easy but only due to Allen tattle-taling on him did Gramps finding out he had also added Rum to the drink. It was not a happy memory. . .

~{0.0}~

"_And-. . . the cat goes *hic* moo. . ." Komui got drunk off his own spiked punch. That was predictable. Reever dragged him away as he babbled on about nothing. _

_It was too late though, mostly everyone was drunk off their asses._

"_Hey Lavi. Nice party you guys throw." Except him. Lavi didn't get it. Allen had a small body. He should not be able to consume more alcohol then his weight. Then Lavi remembered all the food the boy eat on a daily basis. Seeing him drink just as much didn't seem so far fetched anymore. _

"_Yeah, Komui kinda kicked on the extreme mode though." Lavi received a weird look, it was something in between a stern look and an amused one. With what the boy usual thought was amusing, Lavi was suddenly weary. What was he going to do now? _

_Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two other sober people coming their way. It was Kanda and Bookmen._

_Allen spoke. "I'm sure Komui wasn't the only one who wanted to see who could hold themselves in alcohol. Besides, I'm sure it was just coincidence that I saw you sneaking into the Kitchen earlier with a bottle of Rum under your arm."_

_Allen smiled that increasingly annoying innocent smile. _

_Lavi paled. _

_Kanda growled. _

_Bookmen glared. _

_Damn. He was so close. He would so get Allen back for this . . . if he could. _

~{0.0}~

Lavi groaned remembering again. He was so careful, too. He added juice flavoring so people couldn't detect his added ingredient right away. He was hoping to get Kanda and Allen drunk. It obviously didn't work, although he was close with Kanda. After his innocence involved, the samurai's immune system decreased in efficiency even if it was still above normal. Lavi had no idea how close he succeeded with Allen; the boy simple drank and drank . . and drank some more. Yet the General didn't show any signs of drunkenness. Maybe it was a General thing. Wait. General Yeegar and Tiedoll couldn't hold liquor if their lives depended on it. General Nine, General Winters, and apparently General Allen could. With the rumors he had heard, General Cross drank everyday. Maybe fighting Akuma wasn't the only thing Allen learned from the other redhead.

A kick to the head and Lavi was brought out of his thoughts and memories. "Hey! That hurt, you old panda." A book to the face this time. "Would you stop throwing things at my head? I need that, my brains in there."

A chuckle behind the redhead caused him to jump. "Don't worry, you can only harm brain cells if you had them to begin with." Lavi looked offended while bookmen chuckled at that before he tried covering it with a cough.

"A-Allen! You're so mean to me!" Why was Allen here? And was that Tim nestled in white hair? It looked so cute atop of the General's head.

"So bookmen," Allen was now completely ignoring the red haired bunny, "I was wondering if I may have the recipe for some tea that will get help the headaches of last nights drinkers."

"Of course. But only you, this is private information even if it's just a recipe."

"I'm glad you are willing to share."

"This isn't sharing, it's a trade. May I accompany you on your next mission?" It wasn't a true question, it was just posed to look like one to seem polite.

Allen smiled, like he understood-which he probably did-what the old man was trying to do. "I would not mind at all."

Huh. So Grandpa was going to get as much informations as possible out of the boy while they were alone. Lavi blinked. He _so_wanted to be there when that happened. But the moment he opened his mouth to ask to go with them, Bookmen interrupted, "And you will stay here and finish your assigned work."

Lavi pouted. "You did go with me last time, Lavi. Maybe another time when you're not grounded?" Allen was mocking him. Lavi could feel it. Even as the General and bookmen left the library, he could still feel the laughter in the air.

~{0.0}~

"Thank you so much, Allen."

"It was no trouble to me. Would you mind helping me distribute this, I feel like the mood needs a little boost."

Lenalee smiled, she could do this. "I agree. But what kind of tea is this? I have never tasted something this good while clearing up my headache."

"Actually, I can not say." Lenalee was confused by this until he continued, "It's a secret recipe. I got it from bookmen." Then that explained why he couldn't tell her although she wondered how he had gotten the recipe. Not just everybody could achieve getting knowledge, even the smallest tidbit of information, out of a bookmen.

They began to pass out the cups of the steaming liquid to Finders and Scientist alike with the occasional exorcists. Many were soon revived and thanking them profusely. Timcampy switched from sleeping on top of Allen's head or trying to eat other's late breakfast.

An hour and twenty three pots of tea later, they were finally done. The two had managed to enlist help from Miranda after she had multiple cups of the tea so the work went fast even if they had to clean up multiple spills while counseling a sobbing Miranda.

"Ah. Man, I'm so tired yet it's only mid day," Lenalee complained as she rested at a table with Miranda. Both were exhausted from running around. Miranda was half asleep on the wood table. She smiled slightly, Miranda was her crazy aunt, not by blood, but Lenalee considered her part of her giant, surrogate family. She didn't mean crazy as in clinically mad but sometimes, Miranda's selflessness led to the woman doing drastic things. Lenalee could tell she meant well and she wouldn't trade anything in the world for the older woman.

Lenalee noticed a certain white haired boy heading towards the doors with Tim following behind. Lavi had told them about Timcampy, the golden golem. Lenalee thought it made Allen seem cuter than he already was. She spoke before he got out of site, "Ah! Where are you going Allen? Do you not need to rest?"

He just smiled over his shoulder, "I shall be perfectly fine. I'm just going to have a little chat."

Chat? With who? Actually, on second thought, she was content just knowing that Allen isn't as hard to talk to as he seems. It was nice to just chat and get to know him as they worked. Lenalee enjoyed watching the General interact with the others, it shows how well people with different status can get along. Plus, it eased the tension around the Finders and Exorcists alike.

~{0.0}~

Allen assigned himself a mission of sorts. He was going to begin now that he spent some time familiarizing himself with some of the people here. But it was time to get serious if things were to go as he wanted. He found a deserted hallway where he wouldn't be found or interrupted. He told Tim to keep watch a few hallways down just incase. Concentrating on his second innocence, he called forth his necklace. After a few moments, Allen could feel the metal on his neck along with the added weight of the cross. A gloved hand reached under his shirt and brought out the silver pendent; it was a fairly large that could fit one hand alone. It was a normal looking cross with the only difference being the smaller cross on top of the intersection of the large cross. The top cross had a black base color with small white lines forming a pattern that glowed green when activated.

He smiled, he hadn't relied on this in a while. Just like how a sword gave a samurai the feeling of protection, his necklace gave him a sense of balance.

"Innocence activate, synchro rate 43%." That should be enough power for what he needed it for. Allen whispered out a name, "Klaud Nine, please." Then, visible to his gray eyes only, a small mist like line appeared in front of him that lead back out the hallway and down another. Allen silently followed this, his necklace hidden from view.

For while, he just silently followed the trail with Tim riding in his hair again. Allen didn't understand why Tim had chosen his hair to make it his permanent resting spot but the slight movement reminded him he wasn't alone. That was more than enough for the General.

The mist stopped at an older door. Allen thanked his innocence before deactivating it and turning back to the door. He put on his smile and knocked politely three times.

General Nine opened the door, blinked at him a few times before pulling herself together to ask what he needed.

He smiled, because he understood, and replied, "I believe you and him would like to know more about me since it seems I am not trusted enough to be part of the Deal." The Deal was made between Cross, Cloud, and Winters. His Master had told him of the importance of the other two Generals. No one knew but three of the Generals had made a special kind of arrangement that was only known to them and now Allen. No one else, not even the other Generals. It was agreed on due to the circumstances and General Cross' little stunt he had pulled back when nothing was complicated yet. Why it was made was simple, because they were not naive. They knew how bad the war was going to get and the chances of survival was decreasing with each new Noah appearing. The three understood the sacrifices that were going to be needed to win the war. It was only a matter of time and they knew that.

Allen's second mission was simple. All he had to do was gain the trust of two Generals who never fully trusted Cross in the first place. Oh. And one had a one night stand with the womanizer and it wasn't Winters. General Winters would try and kill him at any possibility he had, all while enjoying it. Simple? Probably not. But hey, nothing ever was when Allen was involved.

~{0.0}~

After somehow getting Socalo Winters to Klaud Nine's room quietly, the three sat at the small round table. General Winters had arrived when Allen was on his first mission with Lavi. Apparently, Komui had come up with a way to try and preserve the Generals. A maximum of two Generals-not including Cross-were allowed to be on missions. Both Tiedoll and Yeager had left so now Socalo was stuck until one finished their mission.

The tension was high and all the three of the room's occupants could feel it yet all three were very good at hiding their feelings. Lau Jimin was batting around Timcampy on Klaud's bed. The General's room were slightly bigger then normal rooms. This did not make much sense to some; Generals were away longer then exorcists yet they get a larger room. It was probably Komui's idea.

Allen begun by pulling out a small book about the size of one of his hands, one of the few things he kept with him, and setting it on the table in clear view of the other two. He almost had a panic attack when he woke up without his items. Before he had even opened his eyes, he searched around for his things. Out of the five items-Tim included-the red book was the least important to him. He could afford to let the other two know about a small secret, trust was a two way street and Allen was going to give before he took. Plus, Cross had already spilt the beans with the whole Magic thing so it wouldn't be too hard to explain. It was a red book that contained spells and ways to modify Akumas. Allen didn't think the souls deserved to be bound to a demon, but he didn't think having to fight an urge to kill every second of every day for just a few months of freedom was any better. He prefered purifying them. Allen only modified them when it was completely needed. The other objects included Tim, a deck of cards, a small black cube, and a pouch of small white blocks.

Timcampy was needed for communication and data storage. The golem was most useful when he had an episode and needed to access memories or information. It was like a back up brain. The golden ball was also great company, if you could ignore the biting.

The deck of cards was more of a sentimental item but Allen needed it more than anything when he has his occasional breakdown. It had been a gift along with his necklace.

The black cube and white pieces were not important right now. What was important was the two pairs of eyes on the red notebook. Good. They recognized it. Less explaining on his part.

"Isn't that. . . " General Nine started, she remembered the small golden carvings outlining the edges of the inch thick book.

"This is the sister book to my Master's own spellbook."

"Does this mean you can do magic?" General Nine asked again. Allen simply nodded.

"So you can do some fancy magic, so what boy?" Winters finally spoke. Allen had wondered why he had stayed silent while not moving to attack. According to his score, he was brash and attacked anything that moved in a threatening way. It could have something to do with the underlying feeling of intellect. Hmmm. . . . Allen would have to observe General Socalo Winters some more. He didn't seem to be who he wanted people to see him as, but he wasn't anything bad like a spy for the Earl or a Noah. His tone was just. . . different yet similar to someone's he had heard in the past. Allen made a mental note to check Tim later for memories of similar scores.

"Well, Mr. Winters. This 'boy' can do twice the amount of Magic Cross could do and I also happened to beat his previous record of synchro rate with my innocence. I do not like bragging but seeing as you don't plan to reveal yourself, I was trying to prove I can be helpful in this war."

General Winters practically growled. He didn't necessarily hate the boy yet, but he could start now. Than the smart little voice in his head repeated what the white hair boy had said. It makes sense though; Cross could do Magic, so his apprentice should be able to, too. The turning point of the war was now, he knew that. The sudden appearance of so many Noahs was a clear sign that the final battle draws near. Will the corrupted Black Order fight to it's last exorcist and win or will the death loving Noah clan prevail? Only Time can tell and Socalo was never a patient man. He wanted to be there when it happened. Because if he was there, alive and breathing, he would go berserk on the enemy. He loved fighting, that's all he has known and he was okay with that as long as he had strenght. Power kept the world spinning, not money. If someone had power, the can easily attain petty things like money. Power, strength, intelligence won fights; Allen seemed to have these. So he would lay down part of his pride and side with the kid. He almost looked forward to fighting side by side with the kid. He was still a mysterious brat, though.

~{0.0}~

Klaud Nine watched as Socalo half glared and half scrutinized the boy. She could see the intelligent look behind the mask if she looked long enough. She had always known that he was smart but chose to hide it so he could fight. And Winters fought brutally. Klaud knew he could hold back though. He wasn't always merciful but he never killed in cold blood. General Winters may be bloodthirsty but he never took it out on someone who didn't deserve it.

Finally, he spoke, "Brat. We will let you in on the Deal. How much do you already know?"

Now that was a surprise. It wasn't often someone got to see Socalo Winters in business mode. It was rare for even her or Cross to see this side of him.

Taking a look at Allen, she could obviously see that the change didn't bother the boy at all. Interesting. So how much did the boy know?

"The requirements of the Deal along with the consequences of speaking about it to anyone other then those present in this room and my Master."

"Do you agree with everything contained in the Deal?"

Klaud spoke the next part, "Do you swear on your name that you will not interfere with the Deal's plan?"

"Yes." All three pairs of eyes were dead serious; this was talking about the future of the entire world after all.

Winters stared at the ice cold silver eyes. Apparently finding something he liked, he smirked and stood up, making his way to the other side of the table. He held out his hand, "Welcome to the worlds saviors, brat." The mockery was clear when he had said saviors.

"I go by Allen. I don't need another nickname, I get that enough from Lavi and the prick." General Winters laughed, the sound not completely positive.

"I like brat better," Allen's eyebrow twitched like it usually did when he was called something other then his name. Winters left with a small wave over his shoulder.

"General-" Klaud began but was cut off.

"Allen. Please." There was no way she could say no with that almost puppy dog look. She did have a soft spot for animals. Just look at her innocence. Which was currently trying to eat a spastic Timcampy.

"Allen." The name felt weird almost foreign coming out of her mouth. But it wasn't like she could call him anything else, he didn't have a last name. And she didn't want to be rude, like her companion, and call him 'kid' or 'brat'. Besides, she could feel her motherly instincts kicking in. The war was no place to have a baby. She knew that, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting one. Plus, it seemed like Allen needed some love. Klaud could detect just flashes of sadness in silver eyes. Allen may be good at hiding his emotions but when it comes down to it, Klaud had an amazing sense of empathy. She could easily read a mood and the flow of a conversation.

"Allen. We will be having meetings in the future to discuss what needs to be done. Is there a safe way for me to contact you and notify you of the time and place of the meetings?"

He turned to her bed and spoke, "Tim. Come here please." Instantly, the golden ball freed itself from Lau Jimin's paws and flew to its master. Gloved hands grabbed the object out of the air and held it close to his face.

Allen spoke in a whisper, not letting Klaud hear. A white circle of light appeared around the still golem. Allen let go; the golem stayed perfectly still within the air. Allen turned back to the curious eyes of the other General.

"You have your own unique golem, yes?" He asked.

She stood up and walked to the dresser next to the bed. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out the inactive golden shape. After the attack, each General got their own golem with special abilities based on each General and their needs. For example, Winters was based off of his fighting streak and was crimson red outlined in black. His was shaped like his innocence middle piece-a flat circle with spikes on the edges. Basically, it looked like a flattened sun.

Klaud's was a spherical shape with a long, curly tail. She kept the simple gold lining but switched from a black base to a dark purple. It was her favorite color; coincidentally, it was also the color of her eyes. One of the few differences between hers and the regular golems was the two smaller balls on the face along with two white circles that glowed when active that served as eyes. It looked similar to her familiar-who was once again on her shoulder- just the way she like it. Not many knew, but she had a huge soft spot for small, cute animals. Another useful thing about hers was the way it communicated. The antennas stayed drooped down when on standby but when someone from headquarters or another member of her team needed to contact her, both antennas stood up on ends and a hologram appeared between the two extensions. She never did like the whole image from the mouth idea. The wings were a pretty matching golden and purple. In some places, the two colors merged.

"Awaken, Ayame." Each new personal golem could be given names and General Nine picked the one that meant Iris, a beautiful purple flower. Unexpectedly, for Allen at least, the two eyes began glowing a white. Small vine like lines began sprouting from the glowing eyes and continued to spread across the golem. Once it had touched all corners, the lines faded and the body twitched.

The wings began moving and within the next ten seconds, it was floating on its own. Allen was impressed, if only a little bit.

"This is completely my own. No one, no matter what Central say, can access any information unless I give them permission first." Klaud had gotten something once in awhile from Cross and this had been her gift before he went on the long term mission and went missing in action.

Allen held out Tim with a few inches between the two golems. He spoke, "Timcampy. Form connection with Ayame." Similar to how both golems had been activated, a white almost hazy green light circle appeared around both objects. Neither struggled and for a few moments nothing seemed to happen. Then the light disappeared faster than it had came. Tim flew back to nestle in Allen's hair. Ayame came back to Klaud's side.

She stared at the younger boy until she received an explanation, "I had Tim share with Ayame. It is a simple way to communicate and share information. Just ask Ayame to call me, or Tim actually, and in an instant a safe line will be connected. You don't even need to find a phone booth, I had Timcampy transfer just enough magic capabilities to your golem to make things easier. You can summon me whenever you need me."

"Thank you," she said. That was new; Cross almost never shared or passed on magic to another person or object besides his own devices.

"It was no problem at all. Well, goodnight General Nine." She was allowed to call him by his first name-it was his only name but still-but he couldn't call her by her first name. Wait, she had never even asked him to call her by Klaud. No many had the privilege to call her by her first name. Yet as she thought about it, she found herself wanting to be called by Klaud. Allen was a nice kid and she could feel how protective she was getting. The only other time she felt like this was when she first met Timothy.

"Klaud."

"Huh?" He looked honestly confused. Well, he may be a genius but he was still dense as brick.

"If I get to call you by your first name, it is only fair you can do the same."

He blinked, which for him showed he was slightly shocked by that. The next moment, he smiled. And this one looked like heaven compared to the usual ones the boy smiled.

"Goodnight. . .Klaud," he was still smiling, though now it was less noticeable. He left soon after that. She sighed and went to take a hot shower before going to bed. Apparently, one of the Generals was coming back in a few days and it was her turn to go on a mission. As much as she loved traveling-and she really did-it was nice to take a breather once in awhile. Plus, with her new apprentice, Timothy, and Allen here, she had something to look forward to coming back too.


End file.
